This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Gauges are often used throughout industry to display values of parameters being monitored by a system's sensors. In the automotive industry, a vehicle typically includes an instrument cluster with a plurality of gauges for displaying operating conditions of the vehicle. These gauges can monitor parameters such as vehicle speed, engine speed, coolant temperature, battery voltage, fuel level and the like. The gauges can include an analog or digital readout for displaying the value of the measured parameter. An analog gauge typically includes a dial surface having a numerical scale thereon and a pointer that rotates or traverses across the gauge to a point on the numerical scale which indicates the value of the parameter being monitored.
One limitation of current instrument clusters is their inability to use parameters within the vehicle to resize, reshape, and reconfigure the gauges. Often the driver's line of sight to the instrument cluster is obscured by the steering wheel rim. The wheel must be adjusted from the optimum position for comfort or operation to allow acceptable visibility of the gauges. Accordingly, there exists a need for an instrument cluster that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.